contagionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shotgun2Face
Origins: Like a Shotgun to the Face Creation Shotgun2Face started back in March of 2008 from the then defunct community of Darken the Sky. Originally, it was meant to only have Elias and Matt as its leaders, but feeling three would add balance, the two Overlords decided to let Don, also known as Zengetsu Bontu, be the third and final Overlord. The group was always intended to be the then-unnamed-Contagion creator, but a focus on being a clan with "Average Joe" players and community was heavily placed on the group's actions during its early days. The Good Days 2008 S2F relatively remained to themselves, playing Custom Games with friends and people around the community, although an initiative to be something larger was never really attained by the Overlords. The machinima was constantly being envisioned, but once again, nothing but a few tentative names were written down. These were the days when the characters Dallas Kendall, David Hellsly, and Lead were envisioned and the early story for Contagion was being outlined. Most of Shotgun2Face's time spent during this time was in Custom Games in Halo 3 or other, fun-based games (no competition, I mean). Some regular members and acquaintances of S2F included HeadlessChicken (now known as Demonic XERXES), Sarge, Zombie, TripleThreat, Deadly, and many others. A lot of talk about what S2F was going to do took place and plenty of plans were outlined for the future of the group, but most just drifted by the way side as the group focused on playing the games they loved rather than planning. Many of the games included CoD4, Halo 2, Halo 3, and the original Gears of War. Many, many plans took place as a matter of fact, including the machinima, a website, a wiki, a BNet group, along with other plans. While well thought out, the Overlords lacked initiative, and with only 20-something members, the plans were never acted upon. But nontheless, the group considered these the good ol' days, before the eventual decline of 2009. 2009 2009 saw a steady decline for Shotgun2Face, starting in the early months. Don slowly left his Overlord duties behind, eventually fading out of the clan. Matt began to dislike Halo so much to the point where he absolutely refused to put his Halo 3 disc in his Xbox without snapping it in half. While he remained in S2F, it was merely the concept of being in the clan that he enjoyed. He didn't plan any activities or anything else, and simply existed as an Overlord and nothing else. Obviously, with one Overlord no longer interested in Halo, the group began to decline. The people that normally played with S2F began to drift away for reasons unknown. Eventually, the group dwindled from many active members to two active members. Elias, the final Overlord standing, tried to recruit members and plan some fun things, but ultimately failed in trying to revive the group. Eventually, he lost hope and gave up on trying. With no more members and only one Overlord remaining, Elias had no choice but to close the group's doors several times before permanently closing them. The Legacy We Left Behind The Final Closure... or To Be Continued? Shotgun2Face officially closed its doors, possibly the last time, on November 13, 2009. In 2009, Shotgun2Face saw a steady decline of activity from both its members and its Overlords. Eventually, the entirety of the group was left in the hands of Elias, who, though with valiant effort, ultimately failed to keep the group alive. With other, more important focuses to worry about, Elias, along with Matt, somewhat agreed to close the group, and the following day, Elias posted a message in the group confirming its closure, while leaving hope for the future. Well, it's been fun...again. But looks like S2F just wasn't cut out for the gaming world. With one Overlord who hates Halo, one who is never to be found, and one who has just lost hope... it's time we say goodbye to the fun that was Shotgun2Face. Nearly two years, and the memories will last forever. Will we be making a comeback like last time? Unlikely, but the future holds many different oppurtunities for us. But what about Contagion? Well, dear fans, whoever you are... the few of you who exist, it's on indefinite hold until we can scrape enough money together to start producing. As for S2F, it will have no involvement with the making of the machinima from here on out. But like I said. The future holds many doors to be open, especially when some are closed. So look up the sky, dear believers. Shotgun2Face always makes it. Keep it real, dear faithful. Until next time. Ghost out. March 13th, 2008 - November 12th, 2009. Heroes never live, but legends never die. Shotgun2Face. Elias, as his Ghost alias, left one final message on the S2F BNet Group Homepage. It is as follows: It's almost...eerie when you think about it... all this coding, shaped into text, shapes, and colors was once like some ancient landmark or structure. A ghost town. Once abundant with life, those who now cross these thresholds are met with a resonant feeling of stillness. Age and stillness. It's been two years since Endgame. Four years since S2F once bloomed with adolescent admiration. Nearly half a decade. Crazy to conceptualize, right? But it's true. Just four years ago the many dreams that was the embodiment known as Shotgun2Face once played until the early hours of dusk playing Halo 3. Three guys with nothing better to do. But we had our crazy dreams. A game clan. A machinima. Video production companies. Just to name a few of the big ones. Endless hours or Infection on Sandtrap. More countless hours on the crazy iterations of Forge and Sandbox. Cops and Robbers on Forge. Now those were the days. Look at me, reminiscing like an old goof. But the nostalgia is poisonous. Even as one left our ranks, the remaining two envisioned something so powerful. A story crafted from our hearts that was better than we had thought. Contagion. I still look at old scripts and drafts to see how our story evolved. Dallas Kendall and David Hellsly. Those were some characters to reckon with. I can't help but smile at what brought me so much joy. Being a nerd was the greatest experience I ever had. As much heartache and strife crossed my path, I still found so much joy in these dreams. Pipe dreams, maybe, but dreams nonetheless. But, as Bungie goes out with a bang, we refuse to go out with a whisper. As I know these words will fall on eyes of ghosts and the wind, the personal closure is all that counts. Contagion? I don't know where it will go. It was a dream of mine. Whether it was Halo-infused, or my own universe. I hope to breathe life into it no matter what and raise it as my own. But life is life. Things fall by the wayside for more important things, I guess. We'll see where that goes, but in two years, nothing has changed, dear faithful. The indefinite hiatus is still very indefinite and we have no plans to resurrect it anytime soon. Halo 4? Possibly. No guarantees. So thank you, S2F, for the years of awesomeness. You birthed my dreams and gave me a world of my own. It's been real. Until next time, dear faithful, eyes up, feet on the ground. Cya on the flip side. Thanks again. Ghost signing out... Heroes Never Live. Legends Never Die. Shotgun2Face Legacy Shotgun2Face still lives on spiritually. (If it ever was to begin with.) The whole "Final Closure" is technically an indefinite hiatus, but either way, S2F has lost all its markings as a clan, BNet group, and gaming group. If it ever happens to reopen its door, its sole purpose is to produce Contagion, so S2F's future is shady, but not entirely dark. A Blip on the Monitor There has been talk of a S2F revival. What's in store? Stay tuned, dear faithful.